Following Her Duty
by salmonellie
Summary: What if Princess Mia chose Andrew instead? Set roughly in the middle of Princess Diaries Two, Mia makes the choice that her love for her country is more important to her. Rated M for some smut later on and of course the usual disclaimer that I don't own these characters.
1. Rapunzel's Rejection

"What are you waiting for?" Lilly asked impatiently, "It's the night of your bachelorette party and you can spend it with all those screaming girls downstairs or you can run off with your Prince Charming for the night"

Mia chewed on the inside of her lip, clearly at war with herself. Just the thought of Nikolas warmed her to her toes, every look her way, every casual touch left her skin tingling. Her thoughts settled on the archery lesson he gave her and she involuntarily trembled. Tonight she could find out what those hands would feel like running through her hair, gently lifting the hem of her shirt... Mia was at the window before her mind caught up to her feet. When Nikolas met her eyes she almost jumped out the window straight away. A handsome man throwing pebbles at her window was the chief fantasy of her still girlish heart and here he was, the man that made her heart race standing beneath her window with eyes begging her to come down to him. As she opened her mouth to consent, her eye fell upon her engagement ring and she sighed. Andrew was a good man, kind, generous, and able to think on his feet well enough to cover for her clumsy moments. She smiled when she remembered how with only a seconds pause, he too waved a flower pot at everyone so that she wouldn't look too odd. He wasn't near as dashing as the man below her window but he had a few charms and she knew based on their interactions (and some investigative work from Joe) that he would be a good King to the people of Genovia.

Genovia, her country, her people. It was easy to forget them sometimes as she was still quite a new royal, especially in moments like this. Suddenly she realized this is how her father must have felt when he faced the hard decision between love or duty. And she loved Genovia passionately: it was such a wonderful country, and the people, her people accepted her with open arms. Mia pursed her lips in frustration at this thought for she had not quite completely gotten over the news that almost an entire country knew she was a princess before she did. Still, her people needed her and she shouldn't have let herself forget that the man below her window, the man that was the object of many private fantasies, was a rival to her crown and had a snake for an uncle. She feared that if she opened the window any further, she would not be able to control herself so she refused his offer as loudly as she dared, asked Lilly to shut the window, and briskly walked away to her bathroom where she could be alone and away from temptation.

Being a Princess did come with a few perks she thought glumly as she sunk into a large jacuzzi tub a few moments later. The lavender scented bubbles soothed her tense muscles but her thoughts, damn them, kept returning to Nikolas and with no one near enough to hear, Mia added a great many tears to the bath water.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

A pair strong, warm hands began to massage her shoulders and Mia flailed backwards upsetting the bottle of bubble bath which spilled all over the floor and would have cracked her head on the tub if those same hands hadn't caught hold of her head.

"Easy there your highness," said Nikolas mischievously, "You don't want to lose your head, now would you? Especially not when they're going to put a crown on it soon."

"What...what are you doing here?" Panicked Mia as she tried to sink further below the bubbles."

Nikolas' breath tickled her ear as he leaned down and whispered, "Since Rapunzel couldn't be prevailed upon to let her hair down, I had to seek out a helpful flower to get me into the tower."

Mia groaned in frustration, Lilly was going to singlehandedly sabotage her kingdom if she went on like this.

The hands were back on her shoulders and were skillfully massaging away the tension that even lavender could not unknot.

"You're far too tense for a woman at her bachelorette party." He commented

That nettled her temper, "Well why wouldn't I be tense? You've just broke into my bathroom. I'm going to have to get an entirely new security team, not to mention banishing my best friend from the country. You could be here to murder me for all I know and Andrew... oh my goodness, Andrew will call off the engagement. Which is probably what you want anyway because"

"Shhh" he tilted her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes, "I am just a humble servant tonight." He leaned over her so that his lips were almost touching hers and his hands were still working at her shoulders, "If her majesty commands me to leave I will oblige."

This was altogether too much for Mia. She opened her mouth to tell him to leave but all that came out was a sigh as his hands moved down to her lower back. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch.

"Princess," the voice was back at her ear again, "Do you want me to go?"

"Stay" the word was more sigh than substance as the last of her willpower vanished under his skillful touch.

His hands expertly worked through the tension in her back and she moaned aloud when his hands traveled up through her hair. Her back arched, pushing more of her body out of the water when she felt the tips of his fingers trace down her neck to her shoulders. They hesitated a bit at her collarbone but with an encouraging sound from Mia, his fingers delicately traced patterns across her skin on the way down to her chest. Nikolas suddenly withdrew his hands causing her to grumble in frustration. She opened her eyes to see him sliding into the tub. He smirked at her when he noticed her admiring him.

"Come here my Mia." Nikolas' voice was softer than she had heard it before.

Without waiting for her to move, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. His lips traced a lazy path along her shoulder, up her neck and along her jawline. Mia felt as if thousands of fireworks were being lit within her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer against him. In response, one of his hands drifted to the side of her hip, the other returned to her chest as he returned to caressing and tracing maddening little circles across her skin.

"Please" she whispered as he teased her by keeping his lips just out of reach.

He finally kissed her then with so much passion she felt for sure he could see the fireworks that were sure to be exploding underneath her skin. She thought that if they were standing, her foot surely would have popped. The thought was so amusing to her that she laughed outright breaking the kiss.

"Something amusing you, your highness?" Nikolas asked still caressing her chest.

Mia laughed again at his expression but was checked suddenly by the hand at her hip shifting lower.

"No, I..."

He began to tease her then, tracing his fingers along her, making her tremble and forget herself.

"Good." He nipped her earlobe causing her to cry out, "I'd hate for you to be distracted."

She opened her mouth to explain but all that came out was a low keening because just as she was about to answer, he slipped his fingers into her, driving her to distraction from the skill with which he touched her. Her head spun and all she could feel was him. Mia's whole body trembled as she rocked her hips against his fingers and buried her head in his shoulder about to scream out his name.

"Princess Mia" Brigitte knocked on the door.

Mia startled awake and actually did scream. Out of frustration.

"Miss? Miss!" Brigitte fumbled for her keys to unlock the door, "Are you alright?"

Mia flopped back into the now cold tub, quite alone except for her traitorous thoughts. Stupid bubbles. Stupid bath.

She sighed and tried not to take her frustrations out on her maid, "Everything's fine. I just fell asleep in the tub. Is something wrong?"

"No Miss" said Brigitte from the other side of the door, "Only your Grandmother would like a word with you in her private parlor as soon as is convenient with you miss."

"I'll be ready in just a moment." Said Mia, confusion now replacing her frustration.

"Yes Miss."

Mia dried herself off and slid into her softest pajamas (she needed the comfort). Then with a last dark look at the slowly draining bathtub and a quick check on Lilly, who she found snoring in an armchair, she set off to see what her grandmother could possibly want at this hour.


	3. A Midnight Meeting

Mia wandered down the hall, slippered feet making no noise. A guard followed at a discreet distance, shoes making a muted clicking on the marble floor. She looked back and smiled at her and received one in return, for even after four years, Mia had not quite gotten used to her security detail and wondered once again how her Grandmother was able to function as if they were not there. She met an additional two guards outside the door to the Queen's parlor and nodded to them as she passed by and entered the parlor. She gave a small curtsey to her grandmother and sat on the couch opposite when bidden to do so.

"Mia," Clarisse began, "I'd like to congratulate you on your bachelorette party. It was an intelligent diplomatic move inviting them all. Although, as a Grandma, I can't help but wonder if you would have liked a more traditional bachelorette party."

"Grandma, this isn't the part where you bring out the strippers is it?" Mia laughed nervously

"Oh heavens no." The Queen shuddered, "That's just asking for a repeat of the Baker Beach Party incident. I had only meant that the party usually has some distance between it and the wedding."

Mia slumped back visibly relieved, "I don't really have a choice, Grandma. The month deadline made it hard to do anything else and then the holidays and celebrations of the other countries made it hard to get the other Princesses here at any other time than the night before."

Queen Clarisse sighed, "What I'm trying to say, Mia is I hope you don't have any regrets. I know this has been hard for you."

Mia slowly met her Grandmother's eyes, "Of course I have regrets Grandma, I always thought I'd marry for love."

"Andrew is a good man."

"I know….I just thought I'd have more time."

Clarisse gently took her granddaughter's hand, "I know it might not be much but I am proud of the sacrifice you're making for our country and I know your father would be too if he were here."

Mia blinked back a few tears, "It means a lot Grandma."

"I promise you, love will develop in time you just have to be willing to open your heart and turn away from distractions." She looked somewhat stern then

"Nikolas will no longer be a problem after tomorrow. He will go home after the wedding as there will be nothing he can do to challenge my claim then."

"I know that you care for him, Mia," her tone was soft, "But it will fade with time, I promise you. I know something of that struggle." They sat quietly for a few moments, "I didn't just bring you for that however, there is a tradition in the Genovian royal family. So according to that tradition, I would give you some advice as well as this." She pulled out a beautifully wrapped box

"Grandma, I don't know what to say…." Mia said as she took the box

Mia slowly removed the wrapping and uncovered a stunning tiara. Clarisse smiled as Mia admired the vine-like designs of the silver and the dazzling beauty of the gems that sat like roses nestled in ivy.

"That is the traditional tiara for a Genovian bride. I wore it on my wedding day and now it passess to you."

"Thank you Grandma." Mia was slightly breathless, "It's exquisite."

"Now for the advice, there will be an immense amount of pressure on you for you to produce an heir. It is important for you to do so, of course, but right now it is more important for you to take the time to get to know Andrew a little better and establish a solid relationship, even if it is only ever a friendship between you, so that when the heir comes, they will have a stable, solid environment in which to grow."

Mia nodded, though she looked a little concerned at the mention of an heir.

"I've kept you long enough, Mia, It's time you went to bed. We have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

Mia rose and kissed her grandmother on the cheek and started back to her rooms. She stopped halfway inside her door when she saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Andrew? What are you doing up so late?"

He smiled affably, "I could ask the same of you, Mia"

She laughed and stepped back into the hall, shutting her door.

"Lilly is asleep in there" she explained, answering his unspoken question

"Mia, could we talk?"

"Of course," She took his offered arm, and they retreated into a nearby alcove.

Once they had sat, Andrew had trouble beginning, he opened and closed his mouth a few times with no audible result as if he had suddenly been struck dumb.

"Andrew," Mia softly encouraged, "If we are going to have a successful...marriage" she stumbled over that word a bit, "You're going to have to learn to talk to me."

He did not meet her eyes, but rather looked at the ground, "Mia, when my parents came to visit, you were found in a closet with Nikolas and I heard that at the party, you fell into the fountain because you had kissed him. Is that true Mia?"

Damn that Nikolas. She thought. He was in her dreams and all of her conversations. Would he ever just leave her be?

She sighed, "It is. I am sorry Andrew"

"I'm not foolish enough to think I have any claim on your heart but if we are going to make this work," he trailed off

"It will no longer be a problem. He will be gone after tomorrow. Genovia is more important."

"So you do care for him then? I had thought you might." he said this with no jealousy but rather curiosity.

"There is a spark there" she admitted

"But not with me."

"We hardly know each other and we've never had any time alone. We're always being followed by the press or chaperoned by servants and there hasn't been much time. Ouch!"

"Mia are you alright?" She had tried to lean her head on his shoulder in a conciliatory air but he had turned to look at her and so she smacked her head on his chin.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. This is pretty usual for me." She grimaced.

He smiled, "I have to admit I do find it somewhat charming."

"At least one of us does."

"Should we see if there is a spark?"

Mia nodded then very slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal Andrew cupped her face and drew her towards him. His lips gently pressed against hers and when she made no objection, he deepened the kiss. It was not a kiss full of fury like the one she had shared with Nikolas before tumbling into the fountain, nor was it as passion filled as the one in her dreams but there was a little something there. Not fireworks, no but something akin to the warmth of a small candle.

"Anything?" He asked in an almost clinical fashion

"Not much to speak of but a little bit of something."

"I felt much the same." the affable grin was back, "Can we make it work?"

Mia nodded, "I think so." She stood and began to leave, "Goodnight Andrew,"

"Pleasant dreams, Mia."


	4. All Dressed in White

The morning of the wedding dawned clear and blue. Mia was woken early not by her ladies maid, nor by Lilly but rather her mother and her half brother both of whom had flown in the night before. With much shrieking and celebrating (which impressively did not wake the still snoring Lilly) the women greeted each other and Trevor was in great danger of being smothered by many kisses from his much older sister. When those ceremonies were finished, with much effort, Lilly was roused and the all consuming process of getting ready began.

At Mia's insistence, all the stylists, manicurists and other such staff were Genovian born, a move which her Grandmother, and many others smiled upon. The dress too was designed by a Genovian native as made evident by the pears hidden within the pattern of the lace overlay. Brigitte and Brigitta appeared whisking Mia away to help her into the dress while the others got into their finery separately. When she returned, her mother's eyes filled with tears and she embraced her once more. Lilly swore enough to make the maids blush and rushed to exalt over her friend's elegant attire. After the dress came makeup and manicures for all. When they were finally finished and got a look at themselves in the full length mirror, Lilly swore with excitement once more.

"Holy shit, we look like models." She struck an asinine pose.

Being in an excited state, Mia laughed until she cried. Then she praised the creators of waterproof products as Brigitta dabbed at her wet cheeks with a handkerchief.

The wedding was everything Mia had ever dreamed of. The church was as grand as Notre Dame, the flowers looked as if they were imported straight from Eden, her dress made her look like a princess (which was fitting she supposed, as she was one), and everyone she loved was there. If it were possible to do so without sparking a million headlines about the crazy princess who thinks she sees ghosts, she would have told everyone that she felt her father's presence beside her. The food was all pear themed and spectacular-though she wasn't able to eat as much as she liked because of the corset underneath her dress, and everyone danced, and drank, and told stories as if they were all old friends. By some miracle the only time she tripped was when she was inside the palace where no one but Fat Louis and of course, her security detail was around to see. She felt almost graceful that day. It truly was the perfect day….well, almost. It was perfect in every way except for the one that counted,she thought to herself. Andrew truly looked the part of Prince Charming, but the problem was, he wasn't her Prince Charming. He was handsome, and kind but she couldn't help but wish that Nikolas would have showed up in the middle of the ceremony (he had declined to attend and gone home early at the last moment) and begged her to run away with him. Mia scolded herself. _Even if he did_ , she thought, _you wouldn't be able to go and if you did the country would fall into the hands of the Von Trokens which no one wants._ Mia couldn't help but smile as she remembered the ever-souring look on their faces as they watched the kingdom slip further out of their reach with every vow she spoke. _If I am never satisfied again, that will surely be enough to hold me over until I die:_ that thought amused her so much she laughed aloud drawing the attention of her body guard and waking Andrew.

"Darling, are we there?" He bolted up in his seat

"No, not for an hour or so yet. I'm sorry I disturbed you, go back to sleep" She replied

The day had gone so fast, she could hardly believe she was on her way to her honeymoon. She had been reluctant to leave but her grandmother had insisted so, here she was in a plane bound for the alps. Mountains had always been her especial joy and now she would finally get to see some of the largest mountains in the world. Her excitement faded a bit as her eyes fell on Andrew who fell back asleep almost as quickly as he was roused. Thoughts of what he would expect of her began to cause her some anxiety. He wasn't in love with her, nor she with him, but he was a man and one who had just gotten married at that. She wasn't afraid that he would hurt her but this would be quite a new experience for her and she always got the awkward end of the stick when it came to new experiences. She sighed and looked him over once more. It wasn't as if she never wondered what was under the finely dressed exterior but wondering and actually experiencing it herself were two entirely different things. What if he expected her to initiate everything? She would be the reigning monarch once her grandmother stepped down, did that authority extend to the bedchamber? _If it does_ Mia thought _It would bring a whole new meaning to the phrase 'kneel before your queen'_ She remembered to stifle her laugh this time as she didn't want to wake him. This moment had been the only moment she had to herself all day and she didn't want that to be spoiled just yet.

Mia continued her musings and came to the decision that if he expressed interest, she would go along with it: he was quite handsome and it wasn't as if she had any other options anymore. Not that she ever really had any options before, well not until everyone found out she was a princess but, as she learned the hard way, those people were only interested in her title. Not for the first time, Mia was grateful that Andrew had his own title before the marriage and did not seem to be star struck by hers in the least. Nor did he seem bothered by becoming a Renaldi.

 _As far as it goes, it could have been worse_ she smiled to herself _At least it's not Prince Jacques_.


	5. Honeymoon Hideaway

Mia smiled as she gazed out at the view from her porch. The mountains stood tall and proud like soldiers at attention. The valleys in between reclined leisurely. Cow bells tinkled on the cool breeze. If it weren't for the patrols, she would have felt like a completely normal woman.

"Mia?"

Well, almost normal. She turned back to the door of the cottage where Andrew was silhouetted in the doorframe. Truly he was a gentleman. He had insisted upon carrying the bags inside and had more than likely already put away their things while she had revelled in the view. She felt a pang of guilt but it quickly passed.

"Yes?"

"I took the liberty of making dinner for us." He smiled at her.

Nevermind. The guilt was back.

"Andrew, you really didn't have to. I would have come to help."

"Well, there's a reason I didn't ask." he winked, "You're stuck with clean up duty now."

Mia laughed, "I do believe that's cheating. I thought you English nobles were supposed to be honorable."

"I've always been a rebel." he said as he ushered her inside.

The inside of the cabin was quite nice. The wood interior made it feel homey, the furniture was plush and inviting: everything was plain and simple- just what she had hoped for. Slowly she made her way across the living room to the kitchen. On the table were two plates filled with roast beef slices, vegetables, and a baked potato. Mia was impressed in spite of herself.

"Wow, this is amazing."

He flushed, "Don't give me credit until you've tried it. It could be awful."

As it turned out, Andrew was a half decent cook: though he did admit that his expertise only extended to a handful of dishes. For the first time in their, for lack of a better word, relationship, they found themselves unsupervised and each felt relieved at the lack of social pressure and expectations. Their conversation was more free and delved into topics beyond the mundane trivia and affectations that prevented the press-or any gossipy nobles- from getting anything close to what they would consider "interesting." Mia found that she was enjoying herself far more than she had thought.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" He asked

She paused, "The most embarrassing was my first state dinner. Through a series of disasters, I managed to set someone's sleeve on fire."

Andrew laughed aloud. It was a hearty, ringing laugh and Mia found she quite enjoyed it though it was the direct contrast to Nikolas' low chuckle.

"Mine was when I was young. My mate dared me to streak through the manor when the Prime Minister came to visit."

"Did you do it" interrupted Mia

"No," he laughed that laugh again, "Our maid walked in on me to announce that I was wanted in the parlor and saw me stark naked and screamed loudly enough to alert my mother and father." He shook his head, "The walloping I got from my Mum was worse than anything that happened to me in basic training."

Their conversation took them through dinner, through the dishes-which Andrew helped with despite Mia's protests. It was only when Mia yawned that things got slightly awkward.

"I should get to bed."

"Mia, about that," he paused, "Upstairs, there's only one bed and a couch. I won't presume to share your bed but my things are upstairs. Would you prefer that I sleep down here on the couch or upstairs? I can put them all back in my suitcase and bring them down here?"

She smiled, "Thank you for thinking of me. I don't want you to go through repacking all your things. The couch upstairs is fine but I don't mind taking the couch."

"You are my wife and will soon be my queen as well, neither of which title is fit to sleep on the couch."

Mia flushed, then bid him goodnight and scurried upstairs.

The next few days passed in ever increasing companionability. Mia found herself deeply enjoying her time with Andrew outside of the confines of palace and press. Most of their time was spent in the solitude of the cabin and surrounding grounds. Occasionally, he shared the pictures he took with her and asked for her advice on his next shot. In turn, she shared with him some of the art projects she helped her mother with.

Only once, did they venture out into the town. At first, they greatly enjoyed strolling through the streets like regular tourists-well tourists with semi disguised security details. One moment they were browsing an impressive collection of chocolates in a shop then suddenly a pack of reporters swooped down upon them like vultures. They chattered and cawed at them in many languages desperate for a picture or a statement. With tension in her shoulders and nausea deep in the pit of her stomach, Mia fixed a smile on her face and waved as she and Andrew were escorted back to the cabin by their security detail.

Mia screeched as she paced the inside of the cabin, "Why can't they just leave us alone. Just one day. One normal day. Why is that so much to ask for?" She flopped down on the couch.

Andrew looked at her with mild surprise. This was a side of Mia he had not yet seen before. This was not the cool, polite, stately Mia. Nor was it the goofy, clumsy, charming Mia, he was familiar with. This Mia had color in her cheeks and fire in her eyes. Though she was furious, this passionate side of her intrigued him and he was torn between calming her down and being a comfort and letting her go to see how brightly she would burn:he sat next to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"They're awful but, you handled it well."

"That's not the point. This is supposed to be a time for me to get away from this." She sighed

Andrew hesitated, unsure if he wanted to tell her the truth, "Mia," he sighed, "This is your life now, you'll never be able to get away from it fully. It's bloody awful but, at least they can't get to us here."

Mia sagged into the couch. Knowing they would always be haunting her steps was one thing but having it told to her was another. Still she appreciated his honesty.

Placing her head on his shoulder, she said, "I know. It's just exhausting. Especially when you don't expect it."

Andrew cupped her cheek and turned her to face him, "I know it is difficult but you'll do so much good for your people and I'll be right there with you. I promise."

As she looked into his eyes, Mia felt that warm light feeling fill her to the tips of her toes. Then she leaned in and gently kissed him. Andrew froze purely from shock then smiled briefly against her mouth before returning her kiss. Feeling that little smile emboldened Mia. She slid her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. Andrew's hands slid from her face to her waist and he yanked her onto his lap. Mia squeaked in surprise then pressed against him as closely as she could. That warm feeling was now akin to standing next to a bonfire and she could have sworn that the racing of her heart was audible even to the security detail several yards away as they patrolled the cabin. His hands worked at the buttons of her blouse as she leaned down to kiss his jawline. The soft low moan that came out of his mouth made her catch her breath and kiss there again. This time, he said her name in a way no one ever had before. Mia's hands shook as she clumsily tried to remove his shirt as quickly as possible. He laughed softly at her efforts.

"Let me." He whispered in her ear before nipping her earlobe.

He tossed his shirt then hers to the floor. Mia had barely noticed the slight chill in the room before Andrew's warm hands caressed her back, ran through her hair, then gripped her hips, controlling her motion as they rocked against his. She cried out as he gently bit her shoulder.

"Fuck, Mia," he tried to catch his breath, "I need you."

Her head spun. This was entirely new territory for her and she froze. Suddenly she processed that she and Andrew were half dressed. She remembered her thoughts on the plane but wondered if she genuinely wanted to continue.

His hand brushed against her cheek, "Mia, are you alright? I'm sorry if I was too forward. Would you like your shirt?"

He started to move to retrieve it but she put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. The fact that he cared, the fact that he bothered to ask at all filled her with something that she couldn't explain as well as pure desire. She crashed her lips to his. Andrew was floored, he was sure that he had upset her but instead he had woken up that fiery Mia that he had only met just a few moments ago. Her tug on his hair brought him back to himself and he returned her kiss with equal passion. He was unsure what he had gotten himself into with her but he was beginning to adore the sides of her she had showed him on this trip. Andrew rolled them so that she was below him on the couch and began to kiss and caress every part of her his mouth and hands could reach. Her keens and sighs egged him on but still he paused at the edge of her skirt.

"Don't stop, please." she begged in half a whisper

It was when he reached the top of the inside of her thighs that her keening turned to moans and her sighs all became his name. Pleasing her became his sole focus and getting her to scream his name when she finished was now his divine mandate. Suddenly her hands were in his hair and she yanked him up to her and drew him into a kiss that left them both gasping.

"Stop teasing." she groaned.

"Yes, Milady" he kissed her neck.

Mia caught her breath when he pressed inside her. She had thought she couldn't possibly feel more than what she'd just experienced but this, this was extacy. All those horror stories about the pain there would be were all bullshit. There wasn't anything to describe the bliss she was feeling. She cried out his name again and pulled him closer to her. They moved together in perfect concert until he cried out her name one last time before collapsing on top of her.

He was heavy, but the weight was not entirely unwelcome. Andrew stayed that way until he caught his breath then he kissed her on the forehead and rolled so that she was now the little spoon. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was his whisper in her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Mia."

The next morning, she opened her eyes to find she was in her bed completely alone.


	6. All Alone

Mia stretched and rolled over, then stopped. How could she have rolled? She opened her eyes and found herself in her bed upstairs. Andrew was nowhere to be found. It didn't even appear that he had even slept in the bed at all. Why was she there? Why wasn't he? She threw on a nightshirt and underwear and crept to the top of the stairs. Perhaps he was making breakfast? No. He was asleep on the couch, a blanket covering him. Andrew had slept on the couch but put her into bed. Shame and hurt and anger filled Mia as tears filled her eyes. She was apparently good enough for a fuck but not to sleep next to? Silently she crept back upstairs and slipped back into bed. Was she not good enough? Was he ashamed of her? Did this week mean nothing to him? She looked at the events of their week with new eyes and came to the conclusion that he was just being polite and indulging her. Like Josh and Nikolas, Andrew was just interested in her title: she was just an obstacle to be endured. For the first time this week, Mia regretted her decision to come to the Alps. _At least today we're going home._ She thought to herself. Then she rolled over and went back to sleep.

For the second time, albeit later that morning, Mia woke up in her bed alone. She shuffled to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get herself ready to go home. Immediately after she was dressed, Mia began packing her things to go home. Her rage fueled her and so the packing took a relatively short time. She still felt jittery and upset, so she ended up packing up Andrew's things as well. Shortly after she finished packing, Andrew appeared at the doorway with the blanket wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, Mia" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She backed away and cooly replied, "Andrew"

If she had not been looking at the floor, she would have noticed that his face fell slightly.

"I, er, was coming to have a shower." he faltered, "Is it free?"

"Sure" her voice was clipped, "Your things are all packed so you'll have to go into your luggage to get your clothes."

Mia vanished downstairs before he could reply.

Breakfast, too was an uncomfortably quiet affair. Mia declined any and all all attempts at conversation and buried herself in her book. _At least in here there are some honorable men._ She thought resentfully. Despite it being her favorite cereal, it tasted like cardboard. She was almost relieved when it was over….until she looked up and met Andrew's eyes that is.

"Mia." his voice showed no emotion, but his eyes did, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"I don't think you're being entirely truthful Mia."

"Well it isn't as if you know me is it?" She snapped, "We barely know each other and you're presuming to know how I'm feeling? I'm perfectly fine!"

Andrew knew there was something that was amiss but decided not to press. He had only one glimpse of that fiery temper before and was not entirely sure how to manage it yet. So he decided that silence was the best option for the time being.

To say the flight was tense was the understatement of the year. Andrew had given up attempting to converse with Mia and she retreated again into her novel, dreading the landing. For a little while, at least, Mia was able to lose herself in her novel-something she had not been able to do since she began taking over some of the governing duties alongside her grandma. Though she had only a taste of the weight the queen bore on her shoulders every day, it was enough to impress upon her the seriousness of her position. This week had been the most relaxing she'd had in a while even taking the incident into account. Well, the morning after the incident would be technically more accurate. Not that the sex itself was the incident. It was highly enjoyable. It was being left alone the next morning that was the incident. Could it really be an incident if it was the lack of an action rather than the presence of one? Just like that, Mia was lost in her head again and paying no attention to her book though she gripped it tightly in her hands. Before she was able to completely make it out of the labyrinth of her mind, the plane had landed and she was back in Genovia.

Mia took a deep breath and peeped out the window. Sure enough, the horde of reporters were waiting to ogle her as she stepped off the plane. The summers with her grandmother in Genovia had steeled her. She was no longer the green, frizzy-haired, awkward mess who feared the press. She pushed her feelings down, straightened her spine and plastered on a smile.

Andrew, who had watched the transformation was quite unnerved by the process. Having lived with her for a week, having seen her furious, impassioned, lazy, and giddy from a lack of sleep, he was taken aback at the cocoon she had just firmly wrapped herself in. He wondered how much she hid from everyone on a daily basis. It wasn't as if he was unfamiliar with the process-nobility had its benefits and drawbacks but it was unnerving all the same. He sighed and made himself ready to greet the press. He was amazed at how friendly she appeared with him: grabbing his hand, kissing his cheek, leaning against him slightly as they walked to the car. If it weren't for her eyes, he would have genuinely thought there was no conflict between them. Andrew worried he had taken things too far with her that night but now was not the time to ask: the reporters could read lips. It was also important for them to appear like blissful newlyweds to the media because she had so many plans that relied on the media being on their side. As soon as they were safely inside the car Mia dropped the act and retreated into herself once more.

He took a deep breath and tried again, "Mia, I know there is something wrong. I need to know what it is. We can't hide from this."

"I don't have time for this right now." She sighed, "If you recall, we have a welcome home dinner this evening."

Andrew groaned. Just what they needed after a day of travel, a dinner filled with lords and politicians that would scrutinize their every mood. He empathized with Mia even as he was frustrated with her. He would keep his company manners on and wait as long as he could. There was one issue, however, he had to address now.

"We need to talk about the bedroom"

Mia visibly startled, "The what?"

Andrew proceeded cautiously, "We're going to be sharing quarters at home. Servants talk. Politicians talk. We're going to need to share a bed."

"I could see where that could be an issue for you." She quipped

"Pardon me?"

"I have no issue with that. I assumed that's what would happen." She sighed, "I'm sure that I already have a call sheet that's in the double digits congratulating me on my wedding and subtly hinting at whether or not I have an heir growing yet."

Andrew smiled at her candor and at the reappearance of the Mia he had gotten to know at the cabin. Just as soon it was gone again and they were back in the spotlight.


	7. Having it Out

The welcome dinner was almost identical to the messages on Mia's memos. They were full of pleasant inquiries about the honeymoon as well as subtle and not so subtle inquiries about when an heir might be making an appearance.

As is typical for royalty, their schedule was full to the brim. This left them little time to talk. Each day Mia drifted incrementally further from Andrew until he no longer saw any glimpses of the Mia he had met at the cabins. At first he was patient. He knew royal life was a busy one and did not begrudge her. By end of the first week, he suspected she was filling her schedule on purpose. By the end of the second week, he knew she was. It was so disconcerting to him they slept in the same bed but she was a complete stranger to him. Andrew had no illusions of a close relationship, they had only known each other for a short time but he thought they were at least beginning a friendship. His patience was wearing thin and he was tired of the cold shoulder.

Finally, there was a holiday. Parliament was shut down. There was only one event in the morning. The only problem was that after the Pear Harvest Celebration Brunch, Mia effectively vanished. Andrew checked their quarters, the library, and even a broom closet but she was as good as a ghost. Fortunately, just as he was about to lose his temper, he ran in to Brigitte who directed him to a small conservatory. He found Mia in the back of the conservatory half hidden by blossoms. She was lost in thought and did not notice his approach. He took a moment to admire her. In this moment, she was truly herself. Mentally, he kicked himself for not having his camera. This would have made a wonderful shot.

As he sat next to her she attempted to rise quickly but lost her footing and sat down hard again. He grabbed her hands just in case.

"Mia." he said softly, "I know this situation is not ideal but we said that we could try to make this work."

"It's working fine." She avoided his gaze.

"That's rubbish." He couldn't help the irritation in his voice, "You have given me the cold shoulder since our trip. I need to know. What happened?"

She refused to look at him.

"Did I push you too far Mia?"'

She tried to stand but he held onto her wrist, "Just tell me Mia. I can't stand this silent treatment."

Mia sighed, the urge to run away still strong in her, "I wasn't the one who started it."

"What are you talking about?" He sputtered, "I've done nothing but try to talk to you and all you do is avoid me or brush me off."

"I woke up alone. I didn't think my first time would be romantic but I would have at least expected you to be there in the morning instead of hiding downstairs like I was something shameful."

Andrew was completely gobsmacked, "Ashamed? I….no….we don't….we were just getting to know each other when we….got carried away. I thought you'd want your space. I didn't want to presume anything." His thoughts caught up to him, "Wait, your first? As in first ever?" he groaned at her nod, "I am the most insensitive sod imaginable. I never thought… If I had known I would have," he sighed, "I don't know. I'm sorry Amelia."

Her skin tingled at the use of her full name. She wasn't thrilled with the thought of spilling it all now but he had been so candid that she felt ashamed to answer with anything but the truth.

"Yes, you were my first." She sighed, "Right after I found out I was a Princess there was a guy I had a crush on who had never noticed me before. He asked me to a beach party and reporters weaseled their way in. Long story short he grabbed me and kissed me in front of all the cameras so he could get his name in a headline. The backlash from that showed us all that we needed to tighten my security detail and showed me that it was not a good idea to get too close to anyone. That's why it didn't work out with Michael. So I just didn't want to be a headline again and the best way to avoid that was to abstain entirely." She took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry it wasn't better for you." Andrew put his arm around her shoulder and she didn't brush it off, "If I had known, I would have given you a bit more romance."

Mia flushed, "It was lovely. Really, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. There's no need for romance. I don't expect that from you."

"Amelia, I know you don't love me, and I don't love you, but getting to know you that week made me think that someday we could at least become good friends if we can just get to know each other. As your friend and partner I'd like to give you what pleases you." He cracked a smile, "It isn't as if we can go to anyone else now."

That got her to laugh, "I suppose so." She looked at him and smiled, "I'm sorry Andrew. Could we start over?"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'd be delighted."


	8. Political Princess

It was her first solo audience with the Prime Minister and Mia felt as if her breakfast would make a second appearance. He was a good man and mentor but somehow this first official visit made her nervous.

The Prime Minister glided into the room with the grace of a manatee. He greeted her with both the formal bow, and a crushing bear hug.

"Princess Amelia, I'd like to start out by saying what an absolute delight it has been to see your confidence grow these past few weeks."

Mia flushed with pride, "I've had many excellent guides to help me"

He waved aside her compliment with a smile, "Shall we talk business? I imagine the first thing on your list is appointing a coronation committee"

"Actually, Prime Minister," she took a shaky breath, "I'd like you to discuss the abolition of the law requiring a female heir to have a spouse. I know that you were a staunch ally of my Grandmother when she voiced her protests on my behalf and you are a respected member of both parties. I would like your support in abolishing this law."

"I would be delighted Princess Mia but I know that the majority of Parliament will be more anxious to see you crowned, there are many that would like to see a true Renaldi ruling again. I will gladly do this for you but, if I pushed this now, it might not go the way we would like" Though he attempted to remain impartial, the corner of his mouth betrayed him.

For that, Mia couldn't help but be pleased. This man truly respected his Queen even if she wasn't a "true Renaldi." She also anticipated this answer based off many conversations with her grandmother and several good bits of gossip from her maids.

"Well, Prime Minister, I might just be able to help you there." She smiled, "It might just slip that I couldn't possibly focus on my coronation because of the disappointment I feel over the continued existence of such a law. So many of our country's leaders claim to want to bring Genovia into the future: surely they must be champing at the bit to abolish such an archaic law. In fact, one of my talkative maids might just mention I might be reluctant to begin trying for an heir for fear that this would also be their fate. Andrew is a wonderful man, Prime Minister, and will make a good consort but what if my own daughter isn't as lucky?"

The Prime Minister laughed, which took Mia by surprise, "If I didn't see that it was you with my own eyes, I would have thought I was having my audience with Queen Clarisse." He smiled at her, "I think that will do quite nicely Princess. If I had any doubts before about your ability to play this game, they have been effectively silenced." He rose and kissed her hand, "I will bring this matter to Parliament when we reconvene at the end of the month. I will see you next week Princess Mia."

As soon as the Prime Minister left Mia called for Charlotte.

"Yes Ma'am"

"I need to make a hair appointment."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll give Emil a call."

"No, Charlotte, this is a special occasion." Mia smiled, "I'd like you to call Paolo."

"Yes Ma'am. Will that be all?" She asked

"You wouldn't happen to know where Andrew is, would you?"

"I believe he is in the stables Ma'am"

"Excellent. That will be all, Charlotte"

After Charlotte left her, she retreated to her chambers to put on her riding clothes. She would have time for a quick ride before the petitioners began to arrive.

Andrew heard her before she announced herself. Her steps were light. "Hello Mia, I take it the meeting went well?"

"How could you tell?" She said, deflating a bit. She had hoped to surprise him but lately, Andrew had gotten quite good at reading her moods.

 _I suppose that's what happens when you're not actively avoiding someone._ She thought. _They start picking up on all your tells….. I really shouldn't play poker with him again._ Her thoughts were interrupted when he turned around to face her, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Andrew reached for her hand, kissed it, and then not satisfied with that kissed her cheek as well. Mia smiled at the affection and offered him a kiss of their own. They had been somewhat shy since that day in the conservatory but she found that she welcomed these little affections.

"So tell me." said Andrew as he helped her saddle and bridle Sandy.

"He's going to help us." She grinned

"That's marvelous, Mia. Do you think it will work?"

"I do, but I'll need your help. I need you to have lunch with a few friends today." She raised her eyebrows

"And what information do I need to hide from these friends?" He grinned

"That your stubborn practically politically illiterate wife is refusing to have a coronation until they abolish one of the most sacred Genovian laws. You especially shouldn't mention that I've been exceptionally cold to you in regards to our relationship."

Andrew met her eyes across Sandy's back: his eyes were sparkling, "Well that is true. It is almost like we're strangers just getting to know each other."

Mia laughed as she swung herself onto Sandy's back careful not to kick Andrew this time. If he got another black eye at her hands, the tabloids would have a field day. Although that might just help them this time…

"Perhaps you aren't trying hard enough." She said without thinking. Then she squealed as Andrew goosed her but. "Did you just lay a hand on my royal personage sir? To the stocks with you."

"Maybe it was me letting you know I was trying" His eyes were unreadable though his mouth smiled. "Have a pleasant ride, Mia."

That moment played over and over in Mia's head as she rode. If she hadn't been there in the stables, she wouldn't have believed it was her that said those things to Andrew. She had never been a flirt. She wasn't even sure that she knew how to do it until that moment. Although, now that she thought about it, was that even flirting. What if he thought she was strange? Well, he did. He already knew that she was weird but what if he now thought she was mad? When did she begin caring about his opinion so much? The past few weeks since they had made up had been wonderful. They were getting to know each other and trust each other more. Except when they played poker. His time in the Air Force had made Andrew quite the ace at poker. Mia laughed to herself at her own pun. Their time together so far, had shown Mia that Andrew really was the upstanding guy he had shown her from the beginning-again, except when they played any sort of card game together. He really was incredibly competitive. She smiled as she remembered their stolen quiet evenings. Did she really mean what she had said? Did she want him to try harder? The longer she rode the more she realized that the answer was a resounding yes.

Too soon, Mia had to return to the palace to prepare for the petitioners. Today her ride was especially short because of her appointment with Paulo. She made sure to look dejected as she came in and gave many half hearted answers about her mood at his many queries. Mia fought back a giggle as she met Charlotte's eyes in the mirror and sighed over "Nothing, just a horrible marriage law."

While she was receiving the gifts and hearing the concerns of her people, Mia's thoughts kept drifting to their plan. She hoped Paulo's tattling tongue would be more useful than the last time he had outed a secret of hers. She scowled as she remembered the press of reporters and the seemingly endless sea of microphones that day at her high school.

A touch on her hand made her jump slightly, "Amelia." her grandmother smiled brightly at her, reminding her to do the same.

Mia shook herself and refocused. She tried to completely commit to the present moment but sneaking and plots were very new to her and even though it would hopefully lead to good, she didn't entirely like it. When the last petitioner had left, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Grandma, why is this so hard?"

"The disputes and concerns may seem tedious, Mia, but it tells the people we care."

"No, Grandma," She took Queen Clarisse's arm as the strolled, "I mean this law business." Mia leaned closer and whispered, "I don't like this sneaking, I'm no good at it and it seems so useless. Why can't I just tell them what I want?"

Clarisse sighed, "I understand how you feel. Mia, these men and women barely know you. You need to give them time. Show them you're working for them and with them to make our country better. They can be distrustful of outside advice as I know all too well." She whispered back, "I know it is distasteful but sometimes, it is how we must do things."

"I don't know how I'll ever manage without you." Mia kissed her on the cheek

"You won't have to for a long, long time." Clarisse reassured her, "I will be here to advise you as often as you need."

The two women continued to walk and talk together through the palace until it was fairly late. So late, in fact, that when Mia entered her chambers that night, she was unsurprised to see Andrew sprawled across the bed snoring lightly. She took a moment to admire him, then changed and slid into bed beside him. They had not been intimate since their honeymoon but Mia had become quite accustomed to falling asleep next to him. No matter how far apart they started the night, they always ended up entangled in the morning. Lately, however, they had begun to fall asleep that way as well.

Andrew woke slightly when he felt Mia climb into bed. He lifted his arm and pulled her close hoping to drown in the smell of her. Though he had to admit all that hair could get annoying. Especially since a good amount of it ended up in his mouth at various times in the night. Still, he had grown used to her there, hair and all. What surprised him tonight and almost woke him completely was the soft kiss on his lips that accompanied her goodnight to him. Before she could roll back over to her side, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a proper kiss, then another on her forehead. Then he allowed her to roll back over and snuggle against his chest. _Bum wiggling like that should not be allowed. How on earth am I going to be able to relax now…_ that was his last conscious thought before he drifted back to sleep.


	9. Consequences

News of Princess Mia's dissatisfaction with her marriage and the unwillingness of Parliament to modernize blew about like pear blossoms in the spring. Soon the whole country knew and many many letters were sent to Parliament. Mia would have given half her kingdom to know which way the wind was blowing but the leaders she met with were as silent as the grave. Even the Prime Minister was uncertain of the outcome despite his optimism.

Unfortunately, this did not mean that Mia could spend her days in blissful silence. Many members of Parliament approached her during any possible moment to discuss trivial matters then slowly brought up their concerns about the lack of an heir. Each time Mia would shrug and sigh, stating her concerns about the right time. Privately, Mia thought there really was no right time to have a child. There would always be a reason not to. She thought briefly about the many goldfish she killed. If I can't keep a fish alive, I have no hope with a baby. Realistically, she was aware of her duty to the throne and knew they had to begin trying soon. But what they don't understand she thought Is that I am more than a crown, I'm not just a baby machine and I just don't know Andrew well enough to have a child with him just yet. Additionally, even if she was completely ready for a baby, she would have to continue this facade that they were unhappy because they felt rushed into a marriage. As the days went by, it was getting harder and harder to remember to hide their little affections- which had become so common now-from the public. The best part of her day had quickly become whatever quiet moments they found together in the evenings. Some nights he convinced her to play poker with him-often against her better judgement- other nights they quietly read together or played chess-a game at which Mia was rapidly improving. Tonight however, Mia rested her head in Andrew's lap as he watched a documentary on Military planes throughout the ages. She was bored to tears but Andrew's hands running through her hair made her incredibly reluctant to move. Slowly, her body was relaxing from the stresses of her daily routine.

"Mia."

"Hmmm?"

"You're going to fall asleep in a moment. Perhaps you should get to bed?" Suggested Andrew

"I'm not tired." Mia stifled a yawn, "I said I'd watch this with you and so I am."

"I'm not carrying you to bed." Warned Andrew "I'm going to leave you on the couch this time."

"I'll be awake." She insisted

Andrew returned his attention to his documentary knowing full well that his wife was a dirty liar but it was not worth bringing up now…..especially since she was already asleep. Absently, he continued to stroke her hair and focused completely on his show.

Except…..he couldn't.

His attention kept returning to Mia. The slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The flutter of her eyes as she dreamed. He wondered if she ever dreamed of him especially since she was now a near constant presence in his unconscious mind. He shook himself out of the thought and returned his attention to the war planes and their creamy white skin and stunning eyes. Andrew sighed. There would be no more attention paid to the planes tonight he realized. He scooped Mia up in his arms, deposited her gently on the bed, and returned to their private sitting area to turn off the television and return the remote to its proper place.

The bed shifting as Andrew slid in next to her woke Mia.

"I thought you were going to leave me on the couch this time." she mumbled

"It's cheeky responses like that that make me want to leave you there."

"You won't" She grinned still slightly asleep, "You've gone soft"

"That, Milady, is an insult I won't take." Andrew scooped her back up in his arms faster than she could roll away from him and began taking her back to the couch.

Mia squealed and pleaded and bribed with every resource at her disposal.

"I'll give you all the pears in Genovia if you bring me back to bed."

"No"

"Half my kingdom"

"You're not crowned, Love, it isn't yours to give."

"I'll throw you a parade"

"I've been in too many already."

"I'll put you on the postage stamps."

"Tempting." he grinned down at her, "But, no." They had reached the couch, "Last chance Mia or I'll drop you."

"You won't"

He pretended to let go and Mia yelped, holding him tighter.

"All right, fine! What do you want?"

"Hmmmm…. How about a kiss?"

Mia flushed a delightful shade of magenta then pulled Andrew down for a kiss. It was not their first by any means but something felt different about this one. That candle had somehow turned into a bonfire and she poured everything she had into her kiss.

For a moment, Andrew was surprised. He had expected a refusal or a brief kiss like the many they had shared before. But, he was only surprised for a moment: he kissed her back, relishing the taste of her mouth. Without stopping to break the kiss, Andrew shifted her so her legs were now wrapped around his waist and she was flush against him. Still that wasn't quite enough yet. He grabbed her bum and pressed her closer. He moaned as her hands tangled in his hair. Her mouth traveled down his neck, along his collarbone and back again. Her lips were setting fire to his skin and he could remember with precise detail exactly how it felt to be inside her. It was all he could do not to drop her onto the couch then fuck her till she was screaming.

When she broke the kiss, they were both out of breath.

"Amelia?"

There was that shiver again…. Something about the way he said that, "Yes?"

"After Parliament votes next week," he bent to kiss her again, "I would love to take you on a proper date. What do you say?"

Suddenly, Mia felt quite shy. She took so long to answer, Andrew thought she had forgotten the question.

"I would like that."


	10. The Decision

It seemed as if the entire country was holding its breath the day parliament met. The streets were filled with whispered conversations. Even the tourists seemed aware something important was happening today. Every single news and radio program had their minds on one thing. What will the future of Genovia hold? If you asked the more conservative party members, it would hold much of the same: a female heir must have a husband to rule. Anything contrary would herald not only the demise of the country but the world. If you asked the more liberal party members, the future would hold a female heir that could stand alone and be just as important as any male heirs. Anything contrary would be a return to the dark ages.

Mia flipped through the news channels in her office, frustration growing by the minute. _Why can't there be an impartial news site instead of all this sensational rubbish._

"Mia," Her grandmother chastised, "You're going to wear a hole in the floor with your pacing."

She was pacing? Mia glanced around actually processing her surroundings. Somehow she was on the opposite side of the room. The waiting was absolutely the worst part.

"Grandma, how can you be so calm?"

"I'm not." She gave a small smile, "I just have learned to conceal it. It took me long enough to master. Mia, this vote could usher Genovia into a brighter future or brand us as a backwards country to the rest of the world. I am beside myself with nerves."

Mia looked at her in surprise, "How do you manage?"

Clarisse squeezed her granddaughter's hands and gave her a larger smile, "Meditation."

"Will you help me?" Mia asked

"I would be delighted."

Andrew, however, was not proceeding as calmly as evidenced by the frenetic pok pok pok of the tennis ball on the tennis court as he swung out his anxiety.

At five o'clock in the evening, Mia and Andrew's dinner was interrupted by Brigitte.

"Urgent phone-call for you Ma'am." She dropped to a whisper, "It's the Prime Minister."

Mia took a breath and took the phone off the tray, "Hello….." she went pale, "I see. Thank you."


	11. The Anniversary: A conclusion

Eight years after Mia's coronation found her strolling along the beach with her family. She glanced at Andrew with a face full of love. They had found it eventually, though all they had initially thought they would find was friendship. Her mind drifted back to their first date when the seeds of love had first been planted-though neither of them had known it at the time.

They had cleared their schedules and were adamant they were not to be disturbed. They were celebrating the new direction of their country with their first, private date. Andrew had outdone himself. The small conservatory where they had made up from their first fight was lit with thousands of candles and twinkle lights in the trees. A stereo hidden amongst the flowers was providing soft music. Near the corner where Mia had been buried in her book that day, was a soft blanket and an inviting picnic dinner. They had laughed and toasted, celebrated and talked until late in the night.

The first time they made love since their honeymoon, Andrew made sure to make Mia his priority. He drew her a bath, scrubbed her tense shoulders, and was a true gentleman…..until he couldn't help himself that is. Without even bothering to drain the tub he scooped her up and laid her gently on their bed. He made sure to kiss every freckle and birthmark, to run his hands over every inch of her wonderful skin. He told her how astoundingly beautiful he found her and made sure she knew precisely how much he adored her. Mia had no idea it could be like this as they came together for the first but not the last time that night. Finally, she fell asleep sprawled across his chest. And most importantly she woke up that way.

"Something amusing you, Darling?" asked Andrew

"Just memories." She smiled.

"Mama! Mama! Look at me!" six year old Clarisse Helen called out, "I can do six cartwheels in the sand."

She whirled like a dervish tumbling in the sand.

"Well I can do it too." Lisped Rupert Andrew as he chased after his elder sister.

Mia smiled to herself. Genovia had flourished under its new progressive queen and they had made a great many advancements. Though they had a son, Rupert was still only second in line to the throne. This was another thing they had fought against: the first heir would be first in line no matter their sex.

She remembered the day she came into the world red-faced and screaming like the wild thing she was.

"I can't do this." Mia screamed as she pushed

"Darling, you're doing marvelously."

"You shut your mouth. This is your fault." She panted.

Shortly after that heated exchange they got to meet their first child. Mia cried as she felt her heart expand wider than she ever thought possible.

"Hello baby." She whispered as the infant was placed on her chest, "Look Andrew, look at what we did."

Andrew's eyes were wet with pride and affection, "She's perfect, just like you."

Mia was startled from her reverie yet again as Andrew wrapped his arms around her: his hands rested on her stomach swollen with their third and final child.

"Do you think she's going to be able to keep up with those two?" he asked as he stared at their children rolling around in the sand much like horses roll in the grass.

Mia laughed and kissed his cheek, "I think she'll be able to manage if she's anything like you."

Andrew gave her a little squeeze and Mia was content. Duty had been a hard mistress to serve but the rewards far outweighed the sacrifices.


End file.
